prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary Royal
Gary Rowell aka Gary Royal is a retired American professional wrestler. Career Gary Royal made appearances for International Championship Wrestling, Championship Wrestling from Florida, Jim Crockett Promotions, Central States Wrestling, World Wrestling Federation, St. Louis Wrestling Club, Greg Price's Carolina Championship Wrestling and the Pro Wrestling Federation based in North Carolina. ICW KY Gary started off his career a manager/wrestler for the Poffo's International Championship Wrestling, he was a member of the Convertible Blonds with Rip Rogers, Ricky Starr and Pez Whatley. Gary managed the team to the ICW tag team championship defeating Lanny Poffo and George Weingeroff. JCP A long stay in Jim Crockett Promotions finally paid off when Gary won the NWA World Junior Heavyweight title from Denny Brown, holding the title for over a month. Central States All Star Wrestling aka Central States Wrestling was the next stop. Gary won the NWA Central States Television title from Marty Jannetty in Kansas City, holding the title for more than 8 months, feuding with Jannetty and Art Crews. Masks Gary Royal donned three different masks in his career. As one of the Gladiators, as one of the Cruel Connection (both teams with George South) and as a version of the Super Destroyer. The Gladiators were billed as "NWA West Coast" champions and lost in a major upset to Bill Mulkey and Randy Mulkey, losing their spot in the Jim Crockett Memorial Cup tournament. Then came the Cruel Connection, who were decked out in lime green and yellow. They were regulars on WCW television and tasted success in the PWF North Carolina in 1992. The Super Destroyer's claim to fame was being abandoned by Larry Zbyszko in a tag team match against the Road Warriors. Mid-Atlantic Gary went into semi-retirement in the mid 1990s, returning to wrestling in 1999. Gary went after the Mid-Atlantic Junior heavyweight title, winning it twice from Rikki Nelson. Gary occasionally wrestles on special shows in the Mid-Atlantic area. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **Rear naked choke **Release or bridging German suplex **Belly to back suplex **Body scissors **European uppercut **Headbutt *'Nicknames' **"Gorgeous" *'Tag teams and stables' **Convertible Blonds (stable) **Cruel Connection (tag team) **The Gladiators (tag team) *'Feuds' **The Poffos **Denny Brown **George Weingeroff **Nelson Royal *'Wrestlers trained' **Amber O'Neal Championships and accomplishments *'Carolina Championship Wrestling' **CCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Central States Wrestling' **NWA Central States Television Championship (1 time) *'Jim Crockett Promotions' **NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' **NWA Mid-Atlantic Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA West Coast Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Gladiator II *'Pro Wrestling Federation' **PWF Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **PWF Tag Team Championship (3 times) with Flaming Youth (2) and Cruel Connection I) See also *Gary Royal's event history External links * Profile * Profile Category:1980 debuts Category:2005 retirements Category:American wrestlers Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:South Atlantic Pro Wrestling alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers